


There's No One But You

by Rose_2925



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Adorable, Canon, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Ian Murray - Freeform, Ian and Jenny, Jenny Fraser - Freeform, Married Couple, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_2925/pseuds/Rose_2925
Summary: Just a little ficlet I had running around my head, plus I love Jenny+Ian and there's so few fics dedicated to them. This fic is based off the book, Ian's description of Jenny coming up to him in a field, kissing him and telling him they'd "be married on St.Martin's Day". Will leave open in case I decide to continue. 
Enjoy! :)





	1. "Ye think I had any choice in the matter? Up against a Fraser?"

Working the fields was labour intensive, but some tasks were monotonous, dull and left time for Ian’s mind to wander. How bonnie Jenny had looked last night, when he and his father had been invited up to Lallybroch for dinner. She had recovered well since her father’s passing and she took to being the mistress of the house. He paused, to move his wood leg as he dug at the earth. How unfortunate, maimed as he was, that he could have no hope of courting Jenny. “Still,” he supposed, “he would always have the memory of how Jenny had tended to him when he first returned from France, paying him visits often and helping him get used to walking with the wooden leg..” “—Ian!” he looked up at his name being called. A wagon in the next field had sprang its wheel and he was the most skilled at such repairs. He set down his hoe and limped after his neighbour. 

After a good half hour of wrestling with the wheel in the sodden earth he thought he heard his name being called yet again. 

“Ian! Ian?” 

He climbed out, nearly covered in mud, from under the wagon to find no other than Jenny standing before him, hands on her hips. She must have said his name a few times, and he ducked his head in apology before meeting her blue gaze. 

“Aye Jenny? What brings you out here?” he asked, wiping the sweat and some of the dirt from his brow. “It’s not another wagon is it?” he joked. He should have known he was in for trouble when she fixed him with her familiar determined look. Those Frasers, stubborn as rocks the lot of them.

“Ian Murray, will you marry me or no’?” she said, crossing her arms in front of her.

Ian blinked, then blinked again as thoughts spun around his head. Clearly he had misheard her or he’d been out in the sun too long. He’d thought of marrying Jenny ever since he was a lad, when he started to see her as more than just his best friend’s sister. Noticing the way she played with her jet black hair when she was deep in thought, or how he enjoying teasing her and seeing her blush. He’d even thought, when he was leaving for France with Jamie, that she’d hugged him just a little too tight. But all his dreams of marrying Jenny were severed along with his leg. She couldn’t possibly want him, crippled as he was…she was..she was still standing in front of him awaiting an answer. He cleared his throat, “Marry? You?” he said, sounding as shocked as he felt “Jenny we canna possibly…”

“Is there someone else then?” she asked, her brow furrowing slightly, doubt starting to cloud her eyes. "Someone else? he thought madly, Christ! She was the only lass he’d ever wanted!"  
The silence weighed heavy until he could no longer take the pained expression on her face. 

“There’s no one but you” he said quietly, realizing the truth behind his words. 

Her eyes snapped up to meet his, scrutinizing his sincerity. She nodded slightly, as if she’d seen what she was looking for, then her gaze swept him up and down. It finally stopped on his chest where he’d unbuttoned his shirt while working and where his heart was currently tripping over itself, unable to believe what had just happened. 

As he pondered this, Jenny took several steps towards him and reached up to draw his head down to hers, pressing her lips gently but firmly against his. Instinctually his hands came to rest on either side of her face, even though half of his brain argued he must be dreaming. After what seemed like an eternity, yet not long enough, she pulled back and grinned at him. 

“Fine then, she said, we’ll be married on Martin’s day” and with that she turned and strode back towards the big house, leaving Ian staring after her, mouth slightly agape. Life certainly wasn’t going to be dull much longer.


	2. St. Martin's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian has a couple flashbacks as he waits for Jenny at the Church :)

Just a month after Jenny had announced they’d be married, Ian found himself standing outside the village church, wondering how in the hell he’d got there. 

After Jenny had left him standing in that field, covered in mud, he had given up on fixing the wheel that day, for he couldn’t think about anything but her. He walked home in a bit of a daze, his father snapping his fingers in front of his face before he responded to his question.

“Did you no’ hear me Ian?” his father asked, peering into his sons face. “Has something happened son?” 

Ian shook his head, as if that would sort his clouded thoughts. “Well Jenny—” 

“Ah Jenny is it” his father chuckled. “Have you two finally figured i’ out then?”

Ian sat down and looked up at his father, startled. 

“Ah come on Ian, lad, anyone with eyes can see you two are mad for each other”, his father squeezed his shoulder reassuringly, “did ye ask her?”

Ian choked out a laugh “Would ye believe it if I said she asked me?”

Smiling, he sat down beside his son “Aye, Ian, I would— no’ one to beat around the bush is Janet Fraser. I’m surprised she didna ask sooner” he said, with a wink. 

~

Back in the present, Ian stretched his shoulders, looked down to make sure his kilt was in place, then strode into the church. As he stood at the front of the church he’d attended since childhood, his palms slightly sweaty, he looked at his neighbours and friends, his father sitting in the first row and couldn’t help but think of those not in attendance. 

Ian had been on the other side of the village, helping an older couple with some repairs to their property. It hadn’t been till he’d gotten home that evening that he heard what had transpired. English soldiers riding up and wreaking havoc, assaulting Jenny and arresting Jamie. His first instinct had been to ride up to Fort William and break his friend out, make those English bastards pay for what they’d done. Knowing he would likely wind up joining Jamie in a cell, his thoughts then turned to Jenny. Brian was away collecting rents and she’d have no one, he needed to go and find out if there was anything he could do. 

Though he usually walked right in, he was aware at times like this it might be better to err on the side of caution. He knocked three times on the door and had scarcely been waiting a minute before the door was yanked open. In the doorway stood Jenny, eyes wide. 

“Jenny—”, he started, but was cut off as she flung herself at his waist and hugged him with considerable force, for all she was a wee thing. He recovered quickly, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her head. “Im so sorry Jenny,” he said “are you alright?” She pulled back after while and looked up him. 

“It all happened so fast Ian, first the soldiers rode up and before I knew it the soldiers and their captain", she spit out the title, “were trying to have their way wi’ me. So I thrashed and yelled something fierce, knowing Jamie wasna too far away in the fields. He came running, bless him, and freed me from the soldiers but the captain was inside and he got ahold my my hair…” she shivered briefly, and looked over her shoulder where the hearth blazed. “It’s fair cold out there Ian, come in will ye?”  He stepped into the house, closing and latching the door behind him and followed Jenny towards the parlour. He sat down on the settee beside her and waited for her to resume her story. 

She sat, clasping her hands in her lap, and took a deep breath. “So”, she started, “with the captain threatening me Jamie had no choice but to surrender.” She took took another deep breath, “and they stripped the shirt off his back and the bastard started to beat him with his riding crop, making me watch”, she flinched at the memory. “Christ, Ian, the sound of it… well when the captain offered me a chance to stop the violence—don’t you look at me like that he had a blade to my brothers throat!” Her face flushed. “He knocked him out cold but said he wouldna harm him if I offered him..better entertainment.”

Ian, who was sure his horror could be read plainly on his face, felt his stomach drop at her words. “Jenny” he whispered, “you didn’t..”

Her eyes whipped back to his- a searing Fraser glare if he had ever seen one. 

“I did what any lass wi’ sense would, I gave him a knee in the bollocks as hard as I could.” She thrust her chin up proudly, “try as he might he couldna..” a faint blush burned against her pale cheeks. “Fierce displeased he was, and saw fit to knock me ‘round a bit”, she touched the side of her head, “when I came to, I was unharmed but he and his soldiers were gone.” 

“And Jamie?” Ian asked, already knowing the answer. 

“They took him… back wi’ them to Fort William.” This time when she look at him, her eyes were glassy. On instinct, Ian moved closer and pulled Jenny against his chest, “Ye did well” he whispered into her hair, feeling her tears on his shirt. He gently stroked her back, struggling briefly to find something to say. Finally he spoke softly, “Yer the bravest lass I know Jenny.”

After a quiet moment she pulled back, her eyes slightly pink. “It’s late” she said quietly.  
“Aye it is” he replied, realizing how inappropriate it was that he was here with her, so late, unchaperoned. As much as he knew she should, he simply could not move himself to leave. He cleared his throat, “If you’d like, I could stay..” Seeing her eyes widen, he rushed to explain, “I mean—since its only you and Mrs.Crook—to protect-to give ye peace o’ mind I mean.” 

She smiled and got up from the couch. “I’d like that Ian, thank ye. You can sleep in Jamie’s room if you want.”

“Across the hall from yer room? No, I dinna think your father would like that,” Ian replied, “I’ll be just fine down here.” She turned, walking into the other room and came back with a warm-looking blanket. “As you like” she said, handing him the blanket. “Goodnight Ian”

He looked back at her, realizing just how much he heart ached at the thought of anything had happening to her, “Goodnight Jenny.”


	3. I take thee Janet...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Just another wee snippet before the wedding, also I added an OFC because I felt like Jenny deserved a good friend ;) As always, please let me know what you think! Thnx!

Jenny smoothed down her bodice for what felt like the hundredth time. She peered in the small, clouded looking glass that had belonged to her mother and wondered what her mother would have said if she was there. So absorbed in her musing was she, she missed the quiet but firm knock on the door. 

"Jenny Fraser, as I live and breathe". 

Jenny spun around to see a tall blonde woman in the doorway "Mary!" She exclaimed, and rushed forward to met by her closest friend. She hugged her tight and when the two parted Mary took a step back and her gaze swept Jenny's form.  
" My goodness, Jenny, you're going to make poor Ian faint on the spot!" She said, admiring Jenny's dress.  
Jenny blushed, her hands going to the neckline of the dress. "Is the neckline not too low? I thought I'd given you the right measurements but perhaps..." She led off, as she saw Mary's smirk. 

"Oh aye, it's a wee bit low but thankfully you've the bosom to make it work" Mary said playfully, with a wicked grin. "If only we were all so fortunate" she said, frowning down at her chest. "Then again, you always were luckier in that regard." Jenny rolled her eyes, smiling. Mary had grown up in Broch Mordha and, just several weeks younger than Jenny, the two had been friends since childhood. When Jamie and Ian had put frogs in their sewing baskets, Mary and Jenny had added just a couple spoonfuls too much salt in their morning parritch. 

The two had been nearly inseparable until two years ago, when Mary had met Liam. Liam had come into the village for his cousins wedding and had run into Mary while looking for someone to fix a tear in his coat, as he had only brought one for the celebration. Mary, being the best in their village at sewing and mending, had been only too happy to help the handsome stranger. Liam had an apprenticeship in Edinburgh and soon returned home, but not before promising to write to Mary, and to return. Jenny was sure the lad had the finest intentions, but was didn't think he'd be back. Jenny, in a rare turn of events, was proven wrong when he returned the next summer. He stayed on for the season to help his relatives and made his intentions known to Mary's parents. The next Spring they were married, and though it pained Jenny not to have Mary just down the road, she knew she was happy with Liam. 

When Jenny wrote to Mary about Jamie and her father, Mary had made plans to travel to Lallybroch to see her friend and had arrived just in time to hear of her proposing to Ian. She had smiled and laughed, of course headstrong Jenny would buck tradition and ask a man to marry her. She had always secretly (or not so secretly) rooted for the two of them and insisted on making Jenny's wedding dress, as she now worked as a seamstress at a tailors in the city. 

Jenny had wripped open the carefully packaged parcel and gasped at the contents. Inside was a gown of pale cream with a delicate royal blue pattern. The neckline dipped slightly lower than was perhaps appropriate but it fit like a glove, encasing Jenny's narrow waist and flaring out in a wide skirt. 

"Not long now and you'll be Missus Jenny Murray." Mary said, snapping Jenny from her reminiscing. 

Jenny smiled faintly and felt a blush creep up her neck at what she wanted to ask her friend. "Is it--" she blurted out. Then started again, took a breath "what is it like?" She asked, feeling herself turn bright red. Mary's eyes widened only slightly, she had guessed Jenny would ask her, as it was on her mind the day of her wedding as well. She smiled at her friend, who, apart from marriage, had always been the one to do things first.  
"Weell, she said gravely, taking a seat on a nearby stool and trying to keep her face composed. "Ye ken the stallions in mating season?"  
At Jenny's widening eyes she lost her resolve and burst out laughing. Jenny blushed again and smacked her friend on the arm, "Mary Graham you spiteful creature!" 

Wiping the tears from her eyes Mary met Jenny's gaze "Ooch I'm sorry Jenny I couldna resist, with you standing there all serious. Besides, this is the first thing I've had more knowledge in then yerself" she smiled, more gently. "For one thing", she said, gesturing to Jenny to sit on a nearby chair, "I've found it to be much more enjoyable than 'tis for the poor mare"

~

A couple hours later Ian was tapping his right foot nervously, finding it difficult to pace with his false leg. His father put a hand on his shoulder, "Stad, lad, you'll wear a hole in the floor." 

He looked back at his father, his brow furrowed, "what if she's changed her mind?"  
His father smiled at him, "Have ye ever known Jenny to not do something, once she's put her mind to it?" Ian smiled. His father had known Jenny as long as he'd known him, working closely with Brian on the estate. Then, as if saying her name had summoned her, a woman's silhouette stepped into sun shining from the entrance of the church. Ian turned, thinking the woman was too tall to be Jenny and recognized none other than Mary Graham. Mary rushed to the front of the church to give Ian a peck on the check and quickly embrace him. "You're welcome, Ian, lad" she said and with a wink, found her seat in the pews. Slightly puzzled, Ian turned back to the entrance of the church, and as Jenny stepped inside, looking so bonny in her wedding dress, he knew what she had meant. Blinking, he watched as Jenny walked towards him and felt a grin splitting his face. Entranced by the woman that had somehow agreed to marry him, he only came to when he heard the priest prompt him. 

“I take thee Janet..”


End file.
